


Fred the Cat

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas owns a cat, Dean is a jogger, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean jogs past Cas' house, he sees a cat sitting on the curb. When he stops to pet it, he never dreamed it would lead to a relationship.





	Fred the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of NaNoWriMo

Dean was new to the neighborhood. He had moved into his house a couple of months ago, and knew the people who lived next door to him on both sides, but that was it. It didn’t bother him particularly, he figured he’d meet people eventually.

He took a jog every day, but today he went in the opposite direction from his usual route. He knew every house in the usual direction and he just needed a new view.

He was running along, working up a good sweat, when he saw the cat. It was just sitting on the curb, as if it was waiting for something. 

Dean wasn’t normally a cat person, but as he approached it, it meowed at him in a very cute way. Dean suddenly figured, ‘What the hell’ and he stopped and knelt down next to the cat.

The cat purred and rubbed against Dean’s leg as he petted it. He noticed the collar so he knew it had a home.

While he was petting the cat, a car pulled into the driveway close to where the cat sat on the curb.

When a guy got out, Dean glanced over. He stood up as the guy approached.Dean looked the guy up and down. He was probably the most gorgeous man Dean had ever laid eyes on.

The guy walked up to Dean and the cat with a bright smile on his face.

“Thank you so much for keeping Fred company. He waits for me to come home from work every day. He really seems to like you.”

The cat continued to rub on Dean’s leg.

Dean wished he wasn’t all sweaty and gross. He wiped his hand on his jogging shorts and held it out.

“Uh yeah, I was just jogging by and saw him. He’s really cute… Uh, I’m Dean Winchester. I just moved in down the street…” Dean was painfully aware that he was babbling.

The guy continued to smile. He took Dean’s hand and shook it.

“Well, hello, Dean. I’m Cas Novak. And welcome to the neighborhood!”

“Thanks, Cas. I… uh… guess I better get on with my run… uh, nice to meet you. And Fred.”

He leaned down and petted Fred again, and then just started running. He head Cas yell, “Nice to meet you too, Dean!” as he ran away.

He could have kicked himself. He acted like a real doof and figured Cas was thinking the same thing. He jogged farther than he usually did before going home.

He was sweaty and gross when he got home, so he stripped and got in the shower. He couldn’t forget Cas. Beautiful Cas. He ended up jerking off in the shower with Cas being the main ingredient in his little fantasy.

The next day, it was time for his daily jog again. He really needed to work off the day at work, and the fact that Cas lived in the direction he chose to run had nothing to do with his decision.

Dean jogged along, and looked ahead for Fred. Sure enough, the cat sat on the curb in the exact same place as the day before.

Dean didn’t think, he just stopped running and walked up to Fred. He knelt down and glanced at his watch to see what time it was.

Fred was happy to see him. He meowed and rubbed against Dean’s thigh. Dean petted his head and talked to him about what a pretty kitty he was and what a handsome owner he had.

Cas pulled up and got out, walking to Fred and Dean.

Again he had that bright smile on his face.

“Dean! Here you are again. Yes, yes, hello Fred.”

The cat was demanding attention.

Cas bent over and picked the cat up.

“Would you like to come in and have something cold to drink, Dean?”

Again, Dean cursed how sweaty he was.

“I’m all sweaty, Cas.”

Cas grinned at him. “All the more reason to have something to drink. Replace the fluids you’ve lost running.”

Dean thought about it for a nanosecond. “Sure, thanks, Cas.”

Dean followed Cas and Fred to the door. When Cas had it unlocked, they walked in. Dean looked around. It was a very cozy room.

They walked through the living room to the kitchen. Cas put Fred down and he meowed pitifully.

“Okay, okay, Fred, here is your food..” Cas opened a can of cat food that he got from a cabinet and put it in a bowl that said, ‘Fred’ in big letters. Fred went to town on the food.

Cas turned to Dean. “Now. let’s see, I have water, of course, uh… orange juice… oh I have some beer if you would like that.”

Dean really wanted the beer, but that would be no good if he was going to continue his run. 

“Water is fine, thanks, Cas.”

Cas got him a cold glass of water from the fridge.

Dean stood while Cas leaned against a counter. Dean drank his water.

“Well, I guess I better get back to my run. Thank you for the water.”

Cas smiled at him.”You’re welcome, Dean. Anytime.”

Dean walked to the front door with Cas trailing after him.

The said good bye and Dean walked to the sidewalk and started running again.

He thought about Cas. He needed to show him that he could do something besides run and get sweaty. Well, maybe he did want to show Cas he could get sweaty but not like this.

For a couple of days, he had avoided running in the direction of Cas’ house. He didn’t want to seem like a stalker, after all.

Then he decided to casually walk to Cas’ and just knock on the door and say… what? What could he say was the reason he was there? He didn’t think he could say he came to visit Fred, that sounded creepy.

He wracked his brain to think of something. When he finally came up with the idea, it seemed so simple.

He stood at Cas’ door, feeling very nervous. He knocked and Cas answered. Cas broke into a smile the second he saw it was Dean.

“Dean! I thought you didn’t like us anymore. You haven’t been to see Fred in days.”

Dean stammered, “I, uh… well…”

Cas laughed. “I’m only kidding. Come on in.” He stepped aside and Dean walked into the living room.

They sat down, after Cas offering him a beer and him accepting it this time.

Dean took a sip of his beer and cleared his throat.

“So, uh, Cas. I was thinking about getting a cat, and I wondered if you had any pointers for me. You know, advice.” Dean had no intentions of getting a cat.

Cas grinned. “That’s wonderful, Dean! Cats make such wonderful pets, especially for a working person. They don’t need all the attention that a dog does.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking, too. So, what kind of a cat should I get?”

“I just went to the local animal shelter and picked out Fred. Well, he picked me out. He just carried on when I went to his cage, and rubbed up against the bars for me to pet him. It was love at first sight.”

“That’s pretty cool, Cas.”

“Yes, it was. But there is something else I would like to discuss with you, Dean. That’s why I was sort of sad that you didn’t come by to see Fred the last few days.”

“Really? What’s up, Cas?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me sometime.”

Dean was astounded. “You mean, like on a date?”

“Yes, like a date. I think I like you, Dean, and I’d like to get to know you better.”

Dean smiled, “Hell yes, I’d love to go on a date with you!” He was internally kicking himself for not just coming out and asking Cas in the first place, instead of making up the story about wanting a cat.

Cas was smiling at him. “You don’t really want a cat, do you.”

Dean blushed, “Not really, It was just an excuse to come and see you again.”

“Well, I hope you really do like Fred, because if this works out, you’re going to see a lot more of him.”

Dean leaned down and petted Fred, who was demanding his attention.

“I really do like Fred, After all, without him, I’d never met you.”

And when they moved in together, that was when Dean discovered he was allergic to cats. He just went on antihistamines and they all lived happily ever after.

  
  
  



End file.
